


I am no more

by Jetfires_girl



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Embarassment, F/M, Humor, Just a lil blood, M/M, Romance, Shooting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetfires_girl/pseuds/Jetfires_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus hates the constant fighting over the mini-cons... what happens when Primus grants his wish in a very unusal way. SLOW UPDATES!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story on fanfiction as well and i decided to bring it here for ya'll to read!!! ^^

* * *

 

Megatron sat on his throne listening to Thrust whine and suck up to him… he never really listened, he just sat there hoping he would shut up soon so he can get some rest. Just when he was about to tell to shut up the alarm went off. Demolisher than ran in to the throne room.

"Megatron sir, we've detected a mini-con"

"Excellent, everyone to warp gate and prepare to retrieve that mini-con"

Everyone followed Megatrons orders and ran to the warp gate.

* * *

 

"Wow there's like no trees here… cool" Cyclonus said cheerfully as he looked at all his surroundings.

The Decepticons followed the mini-con signal to a hilly plain. There was nothing but green grass and rolling hills.

"It should be easy to find the mini-con here sir"

"Enough babbling, the sooner we get that mini-con the better... and we don't have to deal with those accursed Autobots"

The Decepticons than split up and searched for the mini-con, things were starting to look up for the Decepticons, they had found a mini-con and there were no Autobots anywhere. Megatron, of course, was finally convinced that they had won and have successfully captured a mini-con, when the Autobots showed up. At the same time they had shown up, Starscream had found the mini-con and had given it to Megatron.

"Hand over that mini-con, Megatron"

"As if Prime, you'll never get this mini-con or the others, for the Decepticons are victorious"

Just as he said that Hotshot had shot the mini-con out of his fingers and had landed behind one of the tall hills. Megatron ran after the mini-con with Optimus hot in pursuit. Optimus hated this constant fighting. If he had the power, he wished he could rid the universe of evil and bring peace back to everyone.

_"When will Megatron see that this fighting is pointless"_

* * *

 

(Deep in Cybertron)

A bright light hovers in mid air, watching Optimus and Megatron fight a battle he had seen many many times before. The same fight over the same thing, the mini-cons. He had heard Optimus's thoughts, and would like to make them a reality. Primus agreed with himself, it was time for a change, and since he had the power to do so, he did.

* * *

 

Optimus and Megatron fought fiercely for over an hour, neither willing to give up. Then all of a sudden a bright light shown in the sky. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the strange phenomena. Optimus then heard a voice.

" _Help him Optimus… help him see his faults… help him start anew life"_

Then everything went white. After about a minute nothing but smoke was around them. And then the sound of a girl screaming at the top of her lungs sounded, something very unbelievable had happened.

 


	2. Intro Pt. 2

Things were becoming stranger as the smoke cleared. Optimus felt funny and his eyes were becoming watery... wait, watery? Optimus looked at his hands and saw that they were those of a human, he felt his face and it felt like that of a humans. He had come to the conclusion that he had been turned into a human. He looked like a man in his early thirties, his bluish blackish hair grew to his shoulders, his eyes were the color of light blue, he wore a red jacket with a black shirt on underneath which covered a rather buff body, and he also had blue jeans on with a pair of Nikes.

"I'm… I'm a… human"

Optimus was stunned beyond belief. He had been turned into a human. But wait a minute… If he had been turned into a human… what happened to Megatron? Optimus than ran over to where Megatron was, and right when he found him… he fell on his knees laughing so hard he couldn't stand. Megatron had also been turned into a human… a female human.

"IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE TO YOU PRIME"

Optimus couldn't talk… he was laughing too hard. Megatron had been turned into a girl in around her late twenties; she had a nice figure, her eyes were the color of red, long dark brown hair that went a little ways past her shoulders, she wore a purple t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt on underneath, he wore a black skirt that was went to just a little ways above her knees with some black leggings that went just below her knees, and last she had a pair of gray tennis shoes on.

Optimus had some what caught his breath just enough to be able to stand up and not laugh so hard… now he was giggling.

"Megatron… your… your"

Before he could finish Megatron stood up and grabbed him by the collar. Just when she was about to punch him Optimus caught her punch and also grabbed her before she fell to the ground, Optimus held her in his arms, shocked to see how weak she was. At this moment anyone who would have seen them would think that they were in a lovers embrace. Megatron toke note of this and pushed him away. Her legs were wobbly and she was having a hard time standing.

"Grr… curse these stupid legs, I can't stand right"

They then heard the sound of both armies coming in their direction. Optimus was relieved that his army was coming, but Megatron, on the other hand, was not. If the Decepticons saw her like this they would never believe her. Knowing this she ran off using the smoke to cover her retreat.

"Optimus are you over here"

"I'm down here"

The Autobots reached the spot where they had heard their leader… but they couldn't find him. So Hotshot called out again.

"Optimus where are you"

"I'm down here Hotshot"

They all looked down to see a human, but no sign Optimus anywhere.

"Optimus?"

"Yes Hotshot it's me"

"What happened to you sir?"

"All I remember was that a light shown and then when it was over… Megatron and I had been turned into humans"

"Wait Megatron is a human too"

"Yes didn't you see her she was right behind me?"

Optimus turned around to see that Megatron was nowhere to be found.

"Wait she?"

"Yes Megatron was turned into female human"

Red Alert then walk up Optimus and offered his hand.

"This truly is a strange turn of events... to be sure that you are totally human, we better take you back to the base"

" Yes that would be a good idea"

And with that Optimus climbed into Red Alerts hand and warped back to base. The Decepticons also did the same thing with Thrust declaring himself as the new leader of the Decepticons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron had wondered into town and was walking along a sidewalk in town. She was extremely angry with Optimus.

" _Grr… damn you Optimus, turning me into this… this… puny flesh creature, makes me want to destroy him even more"_

Megatron was deep in thought when she heard a whistle come from behind her.

"Hey sexy what's up, listen how bout-"

Before he could finish Megatron had punched him in the face. She drew her hand back and rubbed it… it kinda hurt.

"Listen here you pathetic flesh creature, how dare you hit on me be lucky I only punched you and not kill you, if you ever try this again I will kill you"

The poor boy stood quickly and ran off in the other direction. Megatron then sighed and walked off.

"I can't wait to get turned back into a mech, that confrontation just now makes me want to destroy this planet even more"

* * *

Optimus sat in the med bay while Red Alert scanned him up and down to check and make sure he was ok and to see if he really was totally human. After doing a few things at his computer he turned back to Optimus.

"So what is it Red Alert"

"Well if my scans are correct, which they always are, you are… totally human"

"Is there any way to reverse this transformation?"

"Unfortunately I don't have the answer to that right now… so until I can figure something out sir… i will advise everyone to watch their step"

Optimus sighed and looked down at his feet. Fortunately the kids were there to make him feel better. Rad was the first to speak up.

"Hey don't worry Optimus we'll help you, at least now you'll get the chance to see what it's like to be a human"

"Yes that is true, I guess this won't be as bad as I thought it would be" he said as he was placed next to the children on the ground. Alexis then spoke.

"Things must be horrible for Megatron right now, you did say that he was a human too right?"

"Yes I did, he… or should I she is a female human"

A collective "WHAT" was heard from the children. After he said that it didnt take long for Carlos to fall to the floor laughing.

"Unfortunately, I think we should find her and bring her here"

"Optimus are you crazy" Carlos said immediately jumping to his feet.

"She knows less about the humans way of life and I'm afraid she might do something that might hurt herself" Optimus said turning towards Hotshot. 

"Fine, first thing tomorrow morning we'll go out and look for her"

"No go look for her right now, who knows what might happen over night"

"Alright we're going"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pfffft Megatron is a girl 9w9
> 
> Reviews help me write better!! 6w6


	3. Megatron's Wild Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened to megatron... 6w6

(Megatrons POV)

Megatron lay on the bed with her back facing the wall. She was awake but she couldn't open her eyes. She tried to turn on her back but couldn't move. It was like she was frozen in this one position. She then felt a warm presents on her back as strong arms held her close to his chest. For some odd reason… she enjoyed it. She was so relaxed; she almost forgot that she was human… and not a guy. She was then rolled over onto her back and the warmth traveled from her back to on top of her chest. A large hand caressed her cheek… she almost drifted away. She felt his cheek press against hers and he started whispering softly into her ear… but she couldn't hear what he was saying. He then kissed her lightly on the cheek. With that she forced herself with all her might to open her eyes and see who he was.

* * *

Megatron shot up quickly screaming her full head off at the dream she had just woken up from.

"Why did I just dream of Optimus?"

She sat there on the bench that she had fallen asleep on. She had no idea of what to do now. She got up and decided to walk around and try and clear head of the dream she just had. She didn't even get down a block before hearing someone whistle at her. She turned to see two guys walking up, obviously drunk.

"Well hello sexy what's your…"

He didn't even finish before he was lifted off his feet as he was lifted over her shoulder and landed on the ground. The guy quickly got to his feet and tried to punch her, but failed as he was punched in the face and fell to the ground unconscious. She drew back her hand and hurt when she touched it. She then glared over to the other guy.

"How dare you puny flesh creatures try to even speak to me, now get lost before I take your miserable lives"

And without a word the boy ran off in the other direction as fast as they could leaving his unconscious friend behind. She then made a comment about how worthless humans are and went off on her way. Unknown to her by making the boy run she attracted the attention of Hotshot, Smokescreen, and Carlos that has been searching for her sense the sun went down five hours ago.

"Hey guys we found her, now… how are we going to catch her?"

"Use your imagination, and don't get caught"

"Roger that… man this is going to be hard"

"I have an idea," Hotshot said as Carlos listened carefully. They all then agreed to the plan and Hotshot drove slowly up to Megatron. And then right when the passenger door was right in front of her Hotshot opened his door and Carlos pulled her in, fastened her seat belt, slapped some duck tape on her mouth and sped off.

"Hey where did you get duck tape?"

"I don't know, I just found it underneath the seat… why do you have duck tape"

"… no comment"

* * *

(Autobot Base, Normal POV)

They got back to the base as fast as they could. Megatron had been hollerin and screamin under the duck tape ever since they got her. They then walked into the command center with Megatron in Hotshots hand. Rad was the first to comment.

"Hey why does she have duck tape on her mouth?"

"Because she would scream or worse talk"

"Well you can take it off now"

Hotshot then set Megatron down and Carlos toke off the duck tape.

"Your going to pay for that you worthless flesh creature"

"For some reason Megatron being a girl human, her threats don't have any affect on me"

"Oh well this will have an affect on you"

She drew back her hand and right when it got above her head Optimus caught it.

"You're going to pay Prime for putting me in this form"

"Megatron I don't even know how you and I got to even be human, so for right now you are going to stay here and out of site"

"You can't tell me what to do Prime, I am the leader of the Decepticons"

"Yeah well not right now your not, you will be staying in the guest quarters we have set up for you"

"Oh so you think I won't just escape while you all recharge"

"There will always be a guard outside your door, so just make yourself comfortable"

She was then escorted to her room and then she was alone. She hated this with a passion.

"Grr how can this get any worse"

* * *

(2 weeks later)

"Next time I will not ask for it to get worse"

As if primus himself was enjoying her suffering. Already two things have gone wrong and the second thing was probably the worse of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!! Here's another chapter!! Please leave your thoughts in a comment about the story~


	4. Mall Mayhem

(Megatrons POV)

"Next time I will not ask for it to get worse"

As if primus himself was enjoying her suffering. Already two things have gone wrong and the second thing was probably the worse of them all.

* * *

(2 weeks earlier)

It had been a couple of days since Megatron arrived on the base and the kids thought it would be a great time if Optimus took Megatron to the mall and get her some new clothes. He had already gone with the kids there already and so they thought he should take Megatron. The kids couldn't come with them since they had school. Carlos kept teasing Optimus that they were going on a date. He just rolled his eyes and went to go get Megatron. She was less then happy to be doing this. She really wanted nothing to do with this and for them to leave her alone until they found out how to turn them back human. But Optimus kept pushing until she said yes.

Hotshot felt very uneasy driving them there. It was a silent ride all the way to the mall. Megatron stared out the window the whole time while Optimus sat in the drivers seat making it look like he was driving. Megatron look down below the seat because something kept hitting the back of her foot. She picked it up and was startled by Hotshot.

"Hey where did you find those"

"Under the seat"

"Well… put them back"

"But why do you have handcuffs in here"

"Oh look there's the mall"

Hotshot pulled in and dropped them off saying he will pick them at this spot and drove off. They then walked into the mall and Megatron became speechless. It was beautiful to her the fountains, the foliage, the music. Optimus just giggled, toke her hand, and showed her around. Megatron went from store to store looking at clothes, trying them on, and making a complete fool of herself. Optimus knew she wasn't aware of what she was downing. It made him laugh, so much so that she heard him.

"And what are you laughing at"

"You"

"And why is that" Megatron said putting her hands on her hips making herself look more girlish. Optimus then knew he had to control himself and give her an answer.

"Nothing"

"Tell me now"

He didn't get to because bullets started flying and glass started breaking. Optimus took hold of Megatron as he hit the floor and pulled himself and Megatron to the back of the store. They got to the back and made themselves unnoticed to the robbers. When he finally calmed down and toke his breath, he look down to see Megatron latched on to his chest holding his shirt for dear life, her eyes were closed and she was shaking. He held on to her tighter and whispered to her that it was going to be all right. She seemed to calm down a bit but not much. Soon the police came and toke down the robbers. Optimus and Megatron then walked out of the mall and waited for Hotshot to come and get them. He noticed that she was still shaking; he put his hand on her cheek to move away some of her but only to find out that she was… crying. And not just a few tears, she was really mortified. He was about to tell her that it was all over when he noticed his hand felt funny. He looked down at to see blood… wait… blood. He found out that she was grazed by one of the bullets that were shot. Hotshot finally came and they rushed back to base.

* * *

At base, Megatron was healed of her wounds and was sent back to her room. When she got to her room Optimus was there leaning up against the wall.

"What are you doing here"

"I came to see if you were all right"

"Of course I am, see Red Alert fixed me"

"I mean mentally are you all right, you were shaking the whole time"

"Well duh I was SHOT, this worthless body can't handle pain as all that well"

"I don't believe you"

"I'm FINE, leave me alone now"

"Well whatever you say"

Optimus then grabbed her arm, turned her around and kissed her on the cheek; all the while Megatron was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Sleep well"

And with that he walked back to his room for the night. Megatron went into her room, locked the door, and went to sleep hoping, wishing, praying, begging that this was all a dream and that her feelings for Optimus were not real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Problem No. 2 is next… Oh and Megatron is just going to be tortured.. oh and sorry this took so long~

**Author's Note:**

> HURRRR i hoped ya'll liked it!! please tell me what ya'll think!


End file.
